The Boy's Bathroom
by Kirinenko
Summary: ¿Quién sabría que un número de teléfono en el cuarto de baño de los chicos sería el de su alma gemela? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: RY16

ID: 4589887

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cogió su móvil de la mochila y s lo metió en el bolsillo delantero "Sensei, ¿puedo ir al baño?"

"Si es necesario" movió la mano perezosamente y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada al sonriente adolescente. Apenas había terminado la frase mientras Oikawa pasaba por el marco de la puerta.

La clase era el último sitio en el que quería estar ahora mismo. O en cualquier momento, en realidad. Últimamente había estado teniendo dificultades para concentrarse. Había un número escrito en el cuarto de baño del segundo piso. Ya había enviado algunos mensajes pero aún no había respuesta. Se estaba impacientando. Hoy había decidido que iba a ver si podía descubrir más sobre esta persona secreta que seguía esquivándole.

Al abrir las puertas verdes de la escalera norte, escuchó un grito ahogado. El suyo, de hecho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de clase, Oikawa?"

"N-Nada, Iwa-chan, ¡s-solo iba al baño!"

El moreno cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, alzando su barbilla y arqueando una ceja "¿No hay un cuarto de baño cerca de tu clase?"

"¿Q-Qué pasa contigo, Iwa-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de clase? ¡Nunca pensé que te saltases clases!" sonrió, intentando mostrarse normal.

"Idiota. No me la estoy saltando" dijo con el ceño fruncido "El profesor me pidió que cogiera algunas copias" agitó un puñado de hojas blancas frente a los ojos de Oikawa.

"Ah, ya veo. ¡Te dejaré volver a clase!" ladeó la cabeza un poco y sonrió "¡Nos vemos más tarde, Iwa-chan!"

Bajó las escaleras entonces, sin volver la mirada al otro chico ni entender lo que dio después.

Justo cuando llegó al segundo piso, pasó corriendo por la puerta del baño – casi asustando a más no poder a un chico de primera año – y se dirigió al cubículo más cercano a la pared del baño.

Allí miró los numerosos trozos escritos. Habían incrementado desde la última vez que había estado allí. Los críos de ahora escribiendo en las paredes… Oikawa sacudió la cabeza – no por la represalia ante el vandalismo en la propiedad del colegio, por supuesto – él también había escrito algo en las paredes del baño y había escrito en el baño de las chicas unas pocas veces también. No, Oikawa estaba sacudiendo la cabeza porque intentar encontrar la escritura de esa persona en mitad de tanta tontería sería un asco.

Después de alrededor de diez minutos, se rindió. Logró encontrar el número pero sólo había un número. Ni nombre, ni comentario – solo un número. Tenía que volver a clase de todos modos – si Iwaizumi descubría que estaba saltándose las clases, Oikawa iba a ser pateado en esta vida y en la siguiente.

Se dirigió hacia el aula arrastrando los pies, el ceño fruncido y mirando la pantalla en blanco de su teléfono móvil _"¿Por qué estás ignorándome?"_ había enviado hace un par de minutos _"POR QUE ESTÁS IGNORÁNDOME"_ volvió a pulsar el botón de enviar y metió el pequeño dispositivo en el bolsillo trasero.

Cuando regresó a clase, todas las chicas se giraron y le saludaron. Él les saludó también con una sonrisa rápida. Unos pocos chicos negaron con las cabezas o le miraron mal. Lo normal. Los únicos chicos que le querían siquiera estaban en el equipo de voleibol y, de todos modos, eran los únicos que le gustaban.

Sobre todo su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Iwaizumi Hajime. Este se convertía en la encarnación de Lucifer algunas veces pero era el único que realmente le conocía. Últimamente había estado un poco decaído. Al parecer, se había confesado a una chica y ella le rechazó. Oikawa no sabía cómo se sentía pero sabía que no debía decir eso – no solamente porque le costaría su querida y apreciada vida sino porque ni siquiera él era tan desconsiderado. Por respeto a su amigo, dejó el tema de lado. Aun así, quería sa–

El fuerte ruido de vibración de su móvil contra la silla de madera le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El profesor se giró rápidamente en su sitio, como un ninja, con una tiza en la mano lista para ser lanzada al estudiante que se atrevía a usar el móvil en clase. Si había algo que Tsukiyama-sensei odiaba eran los móviles. Podías ir al baño siempre que quisieses – si querías malgastar el tiempo en vez de realmente aprender algo útil, era tu problema. Sin embargo, si usabas el móvil en clase eso era un tema totalmente diferente. Tsukiyama te golpearía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y nunca volverías a ver tu móvil.

La expresión de Oikawa permaneció perfectamente natural mientras seguía copiando las anotaciones en la negra pizarra como si nada hubiese pasado. Este no era el primer rodeo con Tsukiyama; no había manera de que moviera sus manos a ningún lugar cercano a su móvil.

El timbre finalmente sonó tras veinticinco dolorosos minutos y en cuanto el profesor salió por la puerta, Oikawa se puso en pie tan rápido que su silla chocó con la mesa tras él. Por suerte, no había nadie sentado ahí pero eso hizo que se ganase unas cuantas miradas. Se rascó la parte de detrás de la cabeza y lanzó una rápida sonrisa a las chicas. Con suavidad – con experiencia en ello, se las arregló para esquivar a la mayoría de las chicas fuera de su clase con la excusa de un almuerzo con Iwa-chan, como le gustaba llamarlo – muchas de ellas simplemente le miraban con simpatía y le dejaban pasar, seguramente pensando que Oikawa sería pateado si faltaba al almuerzo con el moreno – lo cual seguramente pasaría si ese fuese el caso.

Cuando el camino estuvo despejado, sacó su móvil y pulsó el botón, iluminando la pantalla táctil.

" _Jesús, ¡eres molesto! ¡¿Quién cojones eres y cómo conseguiste mi número?!"_

Los labios de Oikawa se curvaron en una sonrisa.

" _¿Sabes que tu número está en la pared del cuarto de baño de chicos?"_ le dio a enviar.

" _Ya veo"_ respondió la persona misteriosa _"Por favor, borra mi número de tu teléfono"_

Oikawa jadeó en voz alta _"¡ESPERA!"_ se detuvo en seco y tecleó con ambas manos. Le dio a enviar _"¡Prometo que no soy un rarito ni nada! ¡Sólo quiero que seamos amigos!"_ caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando su móvil.

Solo para estar seguro, envió una carita sonriente también.

Su respuesta no llegó hasta después de unos minutos. Unos pocos minutos según su reloj porque su mente le dijo que había pasado al menos una hora.

" _De acuerdo"_

…

Pasaron los días y Oikawa y el Chico Misterioso (Oikawa lo asumió por el tipo de lenguaje que usaba) hablaban. Todo lo que hacían era hablar. Hablaban de sus días, hablaban de música y hablaban, en su mayoría, de temas al azar. Oikawa descubrió que esta anormalidad era refrescante y… fantástica. Había cosas que podría decir exactamente así porque no se conocía en persona, porque solamente se escribían. No es que no fuese real pero la realidad física lo hacía todo más difícil, te hacía crear fachadas… era mucho más fácil ser honesto de este modo. Oikawa no necesitaba comentarios irreflexivos con él. Podía ser perfectamente honesto y esperar lo mismo… le gustaba eso (Aunque estaba seguro que el Chico Misterioso sabía quién era… porque Oikawa nunca fue exactamente sutil – sin embargo, él no sabía nada sobre la verdadera identidad del Chico Misterioso).

Siempre cambiaba de tema cuando Oikawa le preguntaba si estaba en algún club _"Me gusta como son las cosas. No quiero que descubras quien soy, no te gustaría mi verdadero yo"_ dijo y Oikawa respondió con _"¿Por qué no me gustaría?"_ pero como nunca obtenía respuesta, dejó de preguntas. Aunque siempre le molestaba. Quería descubrir quién era.

…

Oikawa estaba a punto de apagar la luz e irse a dormir. Tenía un partido de práctica al día siguiente contra un equipo universitario de Tokyo y quería mostrarles que Seijoh en su mejor momento; quería hacerles temer. Así que necesitaba descansar pero, al mismo tiempo, el pensamiento que le acosaba todas las noches, le acosaba en esta también. quería conocerle, verle reírse de sus malas bromas en persona…

" _Sé lo que dijiste pero quiero conocerte en persona"_ le dio a enviar y espero que el sueño llegase antes que la respuesta del Chico Misterioso.

…

Sorprendentemente, fue capaz de dormir. Había investigado a sus oponentes a fondo, como de costumbre, y sus movimientos estaban conectados a su cerebro. Estaba listo para hacer el mejor uso de sus habilidades y sacar lo mejor de su equipo.

El partido contra el equipo de Tokyo empezó a las 9:00 a.m. y alrededor de media hora más tarde, ganaron el primer set… pero por los pelos. Por supuesto, un equipo universitario sería fuerte pero en algún momento, la mente de Oikawa voló al Chico Misterioso e hizo un mal trabajo después de eso.

Cogió su toalla del banco y la colocó alrededor de su cuello. Dio un trago a su botella de agua y agarró la de Iwaizumi, preguntándose donde estaba el moreno. No mucho después lo encontró apoyado contra la pared que estaba fuera del gimnasio, con una toalla colgando de su cabeza, cubriendo su rostro y dejándolo en la oscuridad. Oikawa apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero no necesitaba su vista para visualizar el rostro de Iwaizumi en su mente… Esas grandes cejas tendrían una profunda arruga entre ellas ahora mismo y sus ojos estrechados mirando al suelo, sus labios presionados en una fina línea. Iwaizumi entonces abrió su palma, revelando un pequeño dispositivo. Lo encendió y comprobó su móvil. Lanzó un profundo suspiro.

"¡Yo-ho! Iwa-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Esperando al llamada de una chica? Te estás volviendo todo un hombre rodeado de chicas, ¿no?" Oikawa salió a la luz y se colocó al lado de su amigo con dificultad, jugando al siempre alegre Oikawa Toru.

Iwaizumi no respondió, simplemente suspiró de nuevo.

"Vamos, Iwa-chan, dime qué pasa. Estás fuera de juego hoy" dijo en voz baja, la sonrisa casual desapareció de sus facciones.

"¿Y qué pasa contigo? Haciendo unos movimientos de mierda todo el día" bufó y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, mirando fijamente a un lado.

Los ojos de Oikawa bajaron al suelo y junto sus manos detrás de la espalda "Oh, ya sabes… una vida amorosa ocupada" dijo con una voz pesada.

"Oikawa…"

"¿Qué?" Oikawa alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Iwaizumi. El otro adolescente quitó la toalla de encima de su cabeza y negó "Nada" le dio un golpe a Oikawa en los hombros.

"¡Ouch! ¡Iwa-chan, no dañes los santos hombros de quien sirve!" Oikawa se frotó el dolorido hombro con el ceño fruncido.

"Vamos, no seas idiota. ¡Vamos a enseñarles a esos qué es Seijoh!"

El segundo set fue mucho mejor. Seijoh ganó con una puntación de 25-16.

…

"Hey, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Claro" dijo Oikawa y siguió a Iwaizumi al almacén.

El moreno sacó un taburete de la esquina y se sentó con los ojos caídos, sus codos puestos en sus rodillas, las manos unidas. Parecía tranquilo y pensativo.

"¿Está todo bien, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa detuvo en seco sus pasos en la puerta. Agarró el mango con fuerza, listo para hacer un escape rápido en cualquier momento. El segundo set había ido mucho mejor pero, aun así, cometió unos pocos errores porque estaba pensando todavía en el Chico Misterioso. Aún sin respuesta. Normalmente era realmente rápido; media hora como mucho.

"Sé que la he cagado un poco pero prometo que no lo haré de nuevo… ¿vale? Así que… ¿Podemos ir a buscar un helado o algo…?" la voz de Oikawa era temblorosa y no sonaba calmada del todo. Iwaizumi no pareció darse cuenta, de hecho, o escucharlo del todo siquiera – había cogido su móvil en algún momento y estaba mensajeando a alguien.

"¿Iwa-chan?" sonrió y esperó por misericordia. Un Iwa-chan tranquilo es un Iwa-chan peligroso, se recordó Oikawa a sí mismo.

"Solo espera" dijo y descansó la cabeza en sus manos.

De la nada, había un zumbido, algo vibrando contra su pierna. Oh, cierto, pensó. En algún momento, había cogido su móvil y lo había metido en el bolsillo.

Revisó su bandeja de entrada – Oikawa inhaló profundamente – había un mensaje enviado por el Chico Misterioso. Exhaló ruidosamente y lo abrió.

" _Mira hacia arriba"_

Asombrado, dijo lo que se le decía "Yo… tú… eres el Chico Misterioso…"

"¿Soy qué?" Iwaizumi le lanzó una mirada.

"Quiero decir… yo… mm" por una vez, no tenía palabras. Tan desconcertado que no podía cubrirlo. Pero… Iwaizumi había estado comportándose tan frío con él últimamente por esa chica… "¡¿Te confesaste a una chica?!" gritó Oikawa, apuntándole con el dedo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué hice qué?" los ojos de Iwaizumi se abrieron ampliamente y se levantó lentamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho "Yo–"

"¿Qué?" Oikawa cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, el labio superior ligeramente alzado y el ceño fruncido fijo en sus labios.

"No lo hice" dijo, sus ojos cayendo y su cabeza girándose a un lado ligeramente para esquivar la mirada de Oikawa.

Oikawa se forzó a permanecer calmado "No lo entiendo" dijo.

Oikawa se frotó las sienes y exhaló ruidosamente. Esta persona frente a él no se parecía al Iwaizumi que conocía desde hace años – pero aun así, su mejor amigo no era de los que jugaban con los sentimientos de la gente. Eso era Oikawa algunas veces pero Iwaizumi nunca.

Sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta, quitándole el aire, no podía responder. Respiró profundamente y volvió a mirar a Iwaizumi de nuevo "No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo. Por favor, solo… dime" suplicó.

"No sé lo que quieres que diga" murmuró.

"El número…la chica… no lo entiendo. Por favor, solo dímelo, dime todo" la voz de Oikawa estaba llena de emoción y tuvo que parpadear para alejar las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"Bueno, en primera lugar, no me confesé a ninguna chica. Hubo una hace tres semanas que quería que te dijese sobre sus sentimientos por ti. Incluso me dio una carta"

"No lo sabía" murmuró Oikawa.

Iwaizumi echó un vistazo a Oikawa "¿Recuerdas cuando conseguí un móvil nuevo ahce un tiempo?" Oikawa asintió.

"¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te diera mi nuevo número? Iba a hacerlo pero entonces entramos en la temporada de pruebas y simplemente se me olvidó…" Oikawa asintió de nuevo.

"¿Cómo acabó en el cuarto de baño de los chicos?" replicó Oikawa, inquieto, sin levantar la vista.

"No lo sé" negó con la cabeza, presionando los labios en una delgada línea "Sabía que eras tú la primera vez que me escribiste. Al principio, pensé que estabas gastándome una broma pero, después de un tiempo, me di cuenta de que realmente no sabías quien era así que sólo…seguí con ello" lanzó un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Oikawa podía darse cuenta que era difícil para él decir todas esas cosas; quería consolar a la persona que le importaba pero también se sentía herido y confundido, no podía pensar, ¡no podía respirar!

"Dime" dijo tan suave como un susurro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Yo… no sé lo que quieres que diga… Tú eras el que quería conocerme… te lo dije, no te gustaría mi verdadero yo…"

Alzó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo. Podía sentir el dolor en su voz… era el dolor que sentía él también…

Respiró profundamente y dejó caer los puños apretados a os lados. Entonces, avanzó hacia Iwaizumi. El moreno simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó, como si Oikawa fuera a golpearle. Lo sentía de algún modo pero, por otro lado…

"¿Qué estás hac–?" Oikawa agarró los hombros de Iwaizumi de repente y le dio la vuelta. Las mejillas del moreno estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos rojos y llorosos.

"¡¿Oi?!" Iwaizumi alejó los brazos de Oikawa de su cuerpo, claramente aterrado de él, de su toque, de sus ojos "No sé a lo que estás jugando pero–"

Las manos de Oikawa empujaron los hombros de Iwaizumi hasta que su espalda estaba contra la pared. El moreno estaba jadeando ahora, sus ojos pasando de Oikawa a sus manos "Oikawa, ¿qué–"

"¡Toru!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó, perplejo.

"¡Llámame Toru!" dijo el colocador y sonrió un poco porque entendía lo que su mejor amigo quería decir, porque lo había hecho. Pensaba que no era lo suficiente bueno para Oikawa – cuando, de hecho, era exactamente lo opuesto.

Movió sus manos a las mejillas acaloradas de Iwaizumi y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios estaban agrietados y cerrados y Oikawa pudo sentirle temblar bajo su agarre. Se apartó.

"¿No me quieres, Iwa-chan?" el moreno abrió los ojos un poco. Intentó apartar la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas pero Oikawa no le dejó.

"¿Puedo besarte, Iwa-chan?" la mirada de Iwaizumi se dirigió a Oikawa y sus labios se separaron ligeramente como para decir algo pero simplemente cerró sus ojos de nuevo y asintió lentamente Oikawa sonrió más ampliamente y plantó un beso en ambas mejillas. Y le besó otra vez.

Oikawa recorrió los labios de Iwaizumi con su lengua, separándolos suavemente. Iwaizumi le siguió, respondiendo al beso, saboreando la dulzura de la lengua del colocador mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Iwaizumi. El latido de su corazón resonaba en sus oídos y los suaves y ligeros sonidos que hacía mientras Iwaizumi intentaba seguir el ritmo de Oikawa retumbaban en la silenciosa sala.

Oikawa no podía tener suficiente de Iwaizumi, el modo en que sus lenguas le rozaban suavemente entre sí y parecían encajar a la perfección. Su cuerpo se sentía más cálido, más pesado y el delicioso sabor del moreno mandaba corrientes por su columna vertebral.

Fue empujado "Para" dijo Iwaizumi, ambas palmas colocadas en el pecho de Oikawa, manteniendo las distancias entre los dos. Estaba jadeando, los labios hinchados y a punto de llorar.

"¿Qué pasa, Iwa-chan?"

"No lo entiendo…" susurró y suspiró en voz alta "¿T-Tú me qu-quieres?" se arregló para decir el moreno y, de algún modo, mantuvo los ojos fijos en Oikawa.

Oikawa parpadeó "¡Si, por supuesto!" los labios de Iwaizumi se separaron ligeramente por la sorpresa "¡¿Por qué pensaste que no te querría?! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡El único que siempre ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria!"

"Oh" murmuró. Su mirada cayó y sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes.

Oikawa le dio su sonrisa más cariñosa y agarró las manos de Iwaizumi. Las colocó en sus propias mejillas, dando un paso para quedar más cerca del moreno "¿Qué, crees que voy besando a cada chico que no me gusta?"


End file.
